Feliz Navidad, Dragón by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Harry se encuentra solo en Navidad y una cabellera platinada llama su atención. ¿Podrá pasar una Navidad interesante?


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Harry se encuentra solo en Navidad y una cabellera platinada llama su atención. ¿Podrá pasar una Navidad interesante?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

Feliz Navidad, Dragón

Harry estaba parado frente a la vidriera contemplando el arbolito de navidad que allí se encontraba y los múltiples adornos que la decoraban. Suspiró.

Este año iba a pasar las navidades solo, Hermione y Ron andarían en su luna de miel, los señores Weasley en Rumania visitando a Charlie, los gemelos en la tienda.

Podría ir con los gemelos o con cualquiera de los chicos del Ejercito de Dumbledore a pasar aquella noche, pero en verdad no le apetecía, se sentía fuera de lugar, cada uno de ellos se había emparejado después de la guerra.

Se giró, la calle ya estaba mucho más desocupada, es que a aquella hora ya casi todos estaban en sus casas preparándose para las celebraciones, solo pululaban por allí los rezagados comprando regalos de último momento.

Casi todos caminaban apurados sin fijarse mucho en lo que estaba a su alrededor, quizás por eso aquella figura quieta, sentada en un banquito tomando un helado tranquilamente mientras leía un libro y con unas bolsas mágicas mezcladas con unas de una multitienda muggle llamaron tan poderosamente su atención, además del hecho que nevaba suavemente y hacía mucho frío, aun estando resguardados por los hechizos de calor y de impermeabilización.

Casi por inercia se movió buscando un mejor ángulo para estar seguro de no haberse equivocado o haberlo imaginado.

Pero no, no se había equivocado, allí estaba el estúpido rubio de Malfoy.

¿Pero qué hacía allí a las ocho de la noche un veinticuatro de diciembre? Cuando él sabía perfectamente que desde las cinco de la tarde se estaba efectuando una sonada recepción en la Mansión Malfoy, había sido la comidilla del Ministerio porque habían sido enviados un escuadrón de Aurores a proteger la llegada de los invitados.

Kingsley Shackelbolt era un excelente Ministro, pero tras una guerra se necesitaba mucho dinero para poner de pie el Mundo Mágico y Lucius Malfoy estaba siendo muy generoso con sus aportes. De hecho el Ministro debía estar ya en dicha recepción.

Se acercó lentamente por atrás del rubio y echó una hojeada al título del libro, ya que Malfoy lo había dejado sobre su regazo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la comisura de sus labios. Alzó una ceja al descubrir que era un libro muggle, específicamente una novela muggle. Y nada apropiado para un Mortífago ¿"Romeo y Julieta"? Por favor.

Rodeó el banquito cuando vio que el rubio retomaba tranquilamente su lectura, se dejó caer sentado casi a su lado y lo observó disimuladamente en silencio.

La última vez que lo había visto fue en la batalla final, refugiado en los brazos de sus padres, todo sucio, con la ropa hecha jirones y ensangrentada, muy delgado, con unas ojeras tremendas y el aspecto de un chico mucho mayor.

Sin embargo, el chico que estaba a su lado en esos momentos le recordaba más al Malfoy de los años anteriores al sexto curso. Su piel pálida, ahora levemente enrojecida en sus mejillas y en la punta de su nariz por el gélido viento de diciembre, sus largas pestañas que cuando parpadeaba tocaban casi sus pómulos. Sus largas y bien cuidadas manos con las que sostenía el libro y el helado que se llevaba a la boca de labios rojos y regordetes, aquellos ojos grises antiguamente apagados que ahora brillaban intensamente al recorrer ávidamente las páginas del libro.

Un cuerpo que aun pese a estar delgado ya no lo era tanto como esa última vez en que lo había visto, casi un par de años atrás. Le hubiera gustado apreciarlo sin el pesado abrigo de piel de Dragón que cargaba y en el cual se arrebujaba.

Se preguntó una vez más qué hacía el chico allí, cuando se suponía debía estar en la Mansión de sus padres, atendiendo a sus elegantes invitados, incluido el Señor Ministro de la Magia y a las más elegantes y ricas familias del Mundo Mágico dentro de las cuales se suponía tenía a sus amigos.

Unos suaves parpadeos en el rubio más rápidos que los que había visto hasta entonces lo pusieron en alerta, pero no alcanzó a desviar la mirada cuando el chico miró hacia él, seguramente atraído por el peso de su mirada.

Las hermosas pupilas grises parecieron perder el brillo que solo hacía unos segundos hacían parecer esas irises como dos gemas deslumbrantes al posarse sobre él, una sola palabra pronunciada casi en un murmullo.

- Potter.

Pero su tono no era aquel que Harry recordaba, insolente y altanero, sino más bien era de sorpresa y un cierto grado de fastidio.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy… –solo atinó a decir tratando de esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora, al verse descubierto por el otro chico.

El rubio miró a su alrededor como buscando algo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en el chico moreno.

- ¿Hice algo indebido, señor Auror? –preguntó sin alzar la voz, más bien molesto, pero sin llegar a demostrarlo más que con eso.

- No –acertó a contestar el moreno, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me mirabas de esa manera, Potter? –el rubio se echó el resto del cono de helado que aun le quedaba en la mano a su boca, miró al moreno, mientras limpiaba parsimoniosamente sus manos y la comisura de su boca.

- ¿No hace mucho frío para comer helados?

La pregunta del moreno lo descolocó totalmente por unos segundos, luego sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro contestó con voz calma.

- ¿Es eso acaso un delito?

- No… Sólo tengo curiosidad.

- Pues… –el rubio se estaba preguntando qué era todo aquello y tratando de decidir si Potter quería fastidiarlo como sus amigos o qué mierda hacía allí preguntándole cosas raras, decidió contestar con sinceridad haber si se libraba de él rápidamente y podía seguir su lectura –Resulta que uno de mis vicios es el helado de chocolate suizo, siempre es buena ocasión para comerlo aunque haga frío.

- ¿Cuáles son tus otros vicios, Malfoy? –preguntó el moreno curioso ante la respuesta del chico, no esperaba que realmente le contestara, sino que le mandara a la mierda en seguida.

El rubio bufó bajito y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Me harás tomar veritaserum, Auror?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su bufanda.

- No estoy en servicio… De hecho tengo unos días libres, como dije solo es curiosidad.

Draco lo miró unos segundos, no quería caer en el juego del moreno, cualquiera que éste fuera, pero su curiosidad también era grande.

- Leer y la buena comida… –respondió el rubio de pronto y Harry volvió a fijar su mirada en su rostro – ¿Qué haces aquí si no estás de servicio?

Harry desvió la mirada del rostro del rubio fijándola por unos momentos en el escaparate que tanto había llamado su atención antes.

- Esperando que pasen las horas.

- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en su casa a punto de cenar y esas cosas? Es nochebuena…

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, ¿no se supone que hay una elegante y fastuosa fiesta en tu mansión?

- La hay en efecto, solo que no es mi mansión, es la de mis padres… Hace un tiempo que no vivo con ellos –sin quererlo el rubio se había tensado – ¿Acaso esta es la oportunidad para reírte de mí?

- ¡No! Ni siquiera sabía que no vivías allí, no había vuelto a escuchar de ti desde la última batalla en Hogwarts –declaró el moreno con tono firme.

El rubio esbozó una pequeña mueca incrédula y volvió a echar otro vistazo a su alrededor.

- ¿Esto es una broma, Potter?

- ¿Broma?

- Paso en la sala de interrogatorios del Ministerio casi tanto tiempo como en mi departamento.

- No lo sabía –dijo sinceramente el moreno, luego frunció el ceño levemente – ¿Te has estado metiendo en problemas?

- Por supuesto, Potter, tus compañeros me llevan allí de paseo cada vez que pueden, me detienen por cualquier cosa, desde comprar unas grajeas de todos los sabores hasta por cruzar al mundo muggle a hacer mis compras… Sinceramente pensé que pasaría Navidad allí por comer un helado en la vía pública.

El rubio metió el libro cuidadosamente en una de las bolsas y se arregló el abrigo con calma, tomó los paquetes y se levantó, le hizo una breve reverencia con la cabeza al moreno a modo de despedida y empezó a caminar sin mirar hacia ningún sitio.

El moreno lo vio marchar, pero sin saber por qué se levantó de un salto y apresuró sus pasos hasta emparejarse con él.

- Ron y Hermione están de Luna de miel, los señores Weasley y Ginny fueron a pasar la navidad a Rumania, pues Charlie tuvo un pequeño accidente con los dragones y los gemelos tendrán una ruidosa fiesta a la cual no me apetece ir, y Bill y Fleur la pasarán en Francia.

El rubio apenas volteó a mirarlo con una expresión de asombro por su diatriba.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

- Porque me lo preguntaste, ¿recuerdas?

- La verdad no –dijo secamente el rubio.

- Y tú, ¿por qué no estás en casa de tus padres? –preguntó el moreno de vuelta, sin amilanarse ni por el tono ni por el ceño fruncido del rubio.

- ¿Qué no lees "El Profeta", Potter?

- A decir verdad no, solo escriben mentiras y estupideces.

- Algunas veces no –replicó el ojigris dando un suspiro cansado –Me pelee con mis padres y ellos me echaron de la Mansión sin un nukt en el bolsillo hasta que recapacitara en lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Y qué debías hacer? –interrogó el moreno lleno de curiosidad.

- Casarme con Astoria Greengras y traer al heredero Malfoy a este mundo.

- ¿No la amabas? –preguntó el moreno, echándole una mirada.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –el rubio se había detenido y le miraba con sorpresa.

- Pues… Tal vez porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer –dijo el moreno dándole una patadita a una piedra – ¿Contestarás mi pregunta?

- Por Merlín, Potter, todo el Mundo Mágico lo sabe, tu amigo Comadreja Weasley debe haber festinado con esto durante días –dijo el rubio echando a andar de nuevo, sin sorprenderle que el moreno se pusiera de un salto a su lado, lo que si le sorprendió fue la carcajada del moreno.

- Había olvidado que le llamabas Comadreja.

- Que mala memoria, cara rajada –medio sonrío el rubio ante la contagiosa y alegre risa del chico junto a él. Harry volvió a reírse con fuerza.

- Sabes que en el fondo me gustaba que me dijeras cara rajada, cuatro ojos o San Potter, eres el único que siempre me ha tratado como un igual.

- Esto confirma lo que siempre he pensado de ti. ¡Estás loco!

- Puede que sí –dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Por qué te echaron de casa, Malfoy?

El rubio le miró de reojo y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en la calle frente a él.

- Porque me gustan las varitas.

- ¿Las varitas? –el moreno parecía confundido – ¿Que no le gustan a todos los magos, brujas y…?

- Por todos los demonios, Potter, contigo no se puede ser sutil… Quise decir que me gustan los chicos… Lo de varitas era por sus pollas –no escuchó los pasos del moreno así que se volvió un poco y rodó los ojos –Ahora sí ya podrás dejar de seguirme, debí suponer que reaccionarías como todos –el rubio se giró y echó a andar con paso más rápido.

- Ey, Malfoy, espera, no es lo que crees, solo me sorprendiste –dijo el moreno volviendo a emparejarse con él – ¿Cuándo lo supiste? Digo, ¿cuándo supiste que te gustaban los chicos?

El rubio bufó bajito y miró al moreno a la cara para lograr saber si quería burlarse de él, pero lo que vio fue sincera curiosidad, así que siguió caminando mientras contestaba.

- Lo he sabido desde los catorce años –dijo el rubio de forma simple –Cuando llegaron los búlgaros al torneo de los Tres Magos, hubo uno que me movió el piso, anduvo tras de mí todo el Torneo, al final nos fajamos el día antes que volvieran a su país.

- ¿Cuál de ellos?

El rubio se removió un poco incómodo.

- El buscador de la selección búlgara –dijo algo más despacio el rubio.

- ¿Viktor Krum? –medio gritó Harry, totalmente sorprendido.

- Shhh… No quiero que se enteren de eso, Potter.

- Es que… –miró de reojo al rubio –Anduvo tras Hermione también, por eso me sorprendió.

- Espero que tu amiga nunca se entere, pero estaba en Dumstrang y le tocaba disimular para que sus compañeros no lo supieran –el rubio se encogió de hombros –Sino pasó nada entre nosotros antes fue por tu amiga, no me gusta compartir.

- ¿Y… era bueno en la cama?

Draco lo miró de frente, sus mejillas habían enrojecido un tanto.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta morbosa es esa, Potter?

- Bueno… Alguna vez me he masturbado pensando en él, tenía un cuerpo de infarto aunque en esa época no le haya puesto atención.

Draco entornó los ojos al mirar al moreno que lucía un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

- No lo sé, no llegué a acostarme con él –declaró el rubio reanudando la caminata –Debo entonces asumir que eres gay.

- Totalmente.

- No es muy bien visto.

- Como si fuera a importarme –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy camino a mi departamento, cenaré algo, esperaré a San Nicolás, luego beberé mi leche y comeré mis galletas, seré niño bueno y me iré a la cama. ¿Tú qué harás?

- Creo que haré lo mismo –dijo el moreno, pateando otra piedrecilla mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y aire despreocupado.

- Potter, eres el puto héroe del Mundo Mágico, ¿cómo es que no tienes dónde pasar esta navidad?

- Tengo dónde pasarla –puntualizó –Solo que no me apetece ir a ningún lado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

- ¿Tú no tienes amigos?

- Los tenía –dijo el rubio sin mirarle.

- ¿Y dónde están?

- En la Mansión tras la fortuna de los Malfoy, mi padre abrirá nuevos negocios.

- Ah… ¿Dónde trabajas? Porque supongo que si tus padres te echaron sin un nukt a la calle no deben estarte manteniendo.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un león muy curioso? –se rió un poco el rubio.

- Montones de veces –declaró el moreno –Me he metido en unos cuantos líos por ello – ¿De qué vives?

- De la fortuna Black –dijo el rubio parándose frente a un edificio y sacando el llavín de su abrigo, recién en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que estaban en el Mundo muggle, habían salido por la nueva entrada –Tu padrino Sirius Black me dejó una buena cantidad de galeones a mi nombre si es que alguna vez renegaba de mi familia, me enteré de ello cuando mis padres me botaron con la esperanza de que volviera arrepentido a casarme con Astoria.

- Wow, Sirius era un tipazo –dijo Harry contento.

- No lo conocí –dijo el rubio simplemente, jugando con el llavín –Además de contar con ese dinero, pinto cuadros y los vendo.

El moreno silbó a modo de admiración.

- ¿Aquí está tu departamento? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Sí, es lo mejor que pude conseguir si no quería malgastar la pequeña fortuna que me dejó tu padrino.

- En ese caso, creo que no te molesto más… Ehh… Que pases una feliz Navidad, Malfoy.

- Gracias, Potter, tú igual.

Draco se volvió hacia la puerta e introdujo el llavín en ella, miró de reojo como Potter se alejaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Suspiró… Sabía que se iba a meter en un buen lío, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le orillaba a contestar las preguntas idiotas de Potter y mucho menos sabía por qué iba a hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

- Potter…

El moreno entró cargado con las bolsas que antes llevaba el rubio, curioseando por todos lados, casi se queda envarado al ver lo sencillo del departamento y el gran árbol de Navidad. Dejó los paquetes en la mesa del pequeño comedor y se acercó a una pequeña chimenea que ardía en un esplendoroso fuego, Harry se dio cuenta que era mágico al no ver troncos en ella, se calentó un poco las manos y luego se giró hacia el rubio, que guardaba las cosas en ese momento.

- Tienes un lindo departamento, Malfoy –dijo el moreno caminando de nuevo hacia él y ayudándole a guardar algunas cosas en el pequeño refrigerador.

- Gracias, Potter.

- ¿No tienes regalos? –preguntó el moreno mirando el hermoso árbol exquisitamente adornado e iluminado.

El rubio frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego sacudió la cabeza negando un momento antes de contestar.

- Solo dos, el del chico que negocia mis cuadros y de su secretaria. Draco hurgó en sus bolsas y sacó los dos regalos haciéndolos levitar y ponerse debajo del árbol.

El moreno no supo qué decir, seguramente el chico frente a él habría tenido navidades más felices que las que estaba pasando lejos de su casa y de sus amigos.

- ¿No extrañas tu vida?

- Claro que la extraño, pero ya la han manejado demasiado, suficiente tuve cuando Padre me hizo tomar la Marca Tenebrosa y tuve que intentar matar a Dumbledore. Creo que eso cubre la cuota de lo que puedo sacrificar por el honor de mi apellido.

- Supongo que sí –dijo el moreno indeciso – ¿Te ayudo en algo? Soy bueno cocinando…

- No te molestes, tengo todo listo –el rubio hizo un floreo con la varita y la mesa comenzó a arreglarse sola, incluso con el detalle de dos velas rojas y un adorno de muérdagos y frutas en el medio de la mesa, todo muy sencillo, pero sumamente elegante.

Draco hizo otro floreo con su varita y un exquisito olor empezó a salir del horno invadiendo el lugar.

- Lo había dejado con "Tempos", para terminar de cocinar cuando llegase –explicó el rubio cuando vio al moreno aspirar ruidosamente y lamerse los labios.

- Huele delicioso –sonrió el moreno observando como el rubio a punta de varita comenzaba a preparar diversas ensaladas.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien para cenar? –preguntó Harry al ver que alcanzaba perfectamente para los dos.

- En realidad no –dijo el rubio descorchando una botella de vino –Lo que sobrara pensaba guardarlo para el almuerzo de mañana.

- Oh… Si es así, el almuerzo de mañana lo invito yo –dijo el moreno sonriendo, mientras se sacaba la gruesa chaqueta.

El rubio lo miró indeciso, pero en seguida meneó la cabeza negando y sonrió.

- ¿Y dónde piensas invitarme, Potter?

- Al mejor restaurante del Mundo Mágico.

- Va a ser un pequeño escándalo –acotó el rubio divertido.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos –dijo Harry sentándose a donde el Slytherin le indicaba.

Fue una cena placentera, hablaron de muchas cosas, casi todas ellas personales. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en el pequeño saloncito con lo que quedaba de la botella de vino, algunas cosas para picar y una botella de champagne enfriándose en un bote con hielo y dos copas de cristal.

- Siempre pensé que te casarías con Ginevra Weasley.

- Todos pensaban igual, pero descubrí que me gustaban los chicos justo a tiempo de no regarla.

- Yo nunca tuve dudas de que me casaría con Astoria o con Pansy, o con cualquiera que mi padre eligiese hasta el día en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

- Estar cerca de la muerte puede abrirte los ojos, Potter, nunca sabes cuándo morirás mejor es disfrutar la vida cuando puedes y aprovechar las oportunidades.

- ¿Las aprovechas todas, Malfoy? –preguntó el moreno mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Siempre –dijo el Slytherin entornando los ojos, levantó su mano y tomó la nuca del moreno atrayéndolo hacia él, buscó su boca con la suya aprisionándola con sus labios, el moreno entreabrió la suya recibiendo la lengua del chico que le exploraba con determinación.

El moreno extendió los brazos y le rodeó la espalda acercándolo a su cuerpo, comenzando a acariciar la espalda del rubio con movimientos suaves y sensuales, mientras suspiraba dentro del beso.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí, Harry? –dijo el rubio con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

- Alfombra –dijo el chico moreno.

Harry se dejó deslizar desde el sofá hasta la alfombra trayendo al rubio con él. Se recostó y permitió que el chico se acomodara sobre él.

Draco atacó entonces el cuello del moreno con besos y lamidas mientras perdía sus manos explorando el cuerpo del otro chico tal como lo estaba haciendo el ojiverde con el suyo, lo que más le sorprendía es que no había esa ansiedad de la primera vez o de un polvo rápido, sino que realmente se estaban conociendo el uno al otro.

Con dedos juguetones comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico bajo él, asegurándose de vez en cuando que Harry no estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? Sigue adelante, me tienes impaciente –susurró el moreno ansioso.

- Porque no sé qué es lo que está pasando…

Harry se detuvo un momento bajo él y sintió como el rubio se tensaba ostensiblemente sobre él.

- Nada que los dos no queramos, supongo –dijo el moreno, quitándose los lentes y arrojándolos sobre un silloncito cercano – Vamos, ¿estás arrepentido?

- Tú y yo… Esto es raro –dijo el rubio, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho medio desnudo del moreno.

- No lo niego, hasta hace un par de horas mi plan era irme a mi casa y dormir, ahora estoy aquí con mi Némesis del colegio sobre mí… Que por cierto está más seductor de lo que recordaba.

Draco dejó escapar una risita y acarició el pecho desnudo, levantó el rostro y dejó que el moreno apresara su boca, deslizó su mano por el costado, hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón y luego ascendió nuevamente en una caricia lenta y tortuosa.

El Gryffindor separó un poco las piernas y se impulsó hacia arriba dejando al ojigris sentado sobre su regazo a horcajadas, con suavidad retiró el jersey del chico y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, mientras el otro jalaba la suya para quitársela mientras se besaban con avidez renovada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos del pecho hacia arriba se miraron un poco sorprendidos, mientras las manos acariciaban cada rincón del otro como queriendo grabarlas para siempre en sus dedos, el primero en moverse en forma decidida fue el rubio que se levantó de un salto comenzando a descalzarse y quitase los pantalones junto con el bóxer. Harry se recostó de nuevo en el suelo y comenzó a sacarse la suya también sin despegar la vista de esa piel nívea ni de los ojos grises ahora oscurecidos por el deseo. Si tenía alguna duda de lo que estaba haciendo esta se desvaneció en cuanto tuvo el cuerpo del otro sobre él de nuevo restregándose mientras la boca caliente y húmeda trazaba círculos sobre sus pezones y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que gimiera su rendición incondicional al otro.

Draco se introdujo suavemente entre las piernas del moreno separándolas con las suyas mientras descendía por el esbelto cuerpo dando lamidas y mordiscos hasta detenerse sobre la erección del chico, la cual lamió desde la base hasta la punta, orgulloso de que el otro chico gimiera y se retorciera sobre la suave y mullida alfombra. Se la metió completamente en la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar por ella, mientras tanteaba a su alrededor buscando la varita, al encontrarla lanzó los hechizos lubricantes y dio una nueva y ávida lamida.

Se ubicó gentilmente entre las piernas del moreno y comenzó a prepararlo mientras el Gryffindor acariciaba sus caderas. La sumisión del Gryffindor a sus caricias le extasiaba y al mismo tiempo le asustaba, había tenido sus amantes, pero siempre habían sido polvos rápidos, más para desahogar las necesidades que para tener efectivamente compañía.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara firme, pero había salido un poco temblorosa.

- Sí, cuando quieras –gimió el Gryffindor bajo él.

Draco asintió casi imperceptiblemente, con delicadeza se posicionó y empezó a empujarse dentro de él. La apretada entrada y las caricias del moreno hicieron que suspirara de placer y apoyó un momento la cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Una mano voló inmediatamente hacia su cabello acariciándolo suavemente, cerró los ojos no permitiéndose ningún pensamiento más que el placer, aquella situación podía llegar a ser adictiva.

Harry sintió al rubio adentrándose en su cuerpo con delicadeza, había estado esperando que el chico no fuera tan suave, precisamente por ser él, pero las atenciones del Slytherin estaban destinadas a hacérselo pasar lo mejor posible, aquello lo sorprendió, ni siquiera sus eventuales parejas fijas habían tenido aquella consideración hacia él. Cuando sintió la cabeza del rubio en su pecho no pudo evitar acariciarle con ternura devolviendo un poco la gentileza del chico, aquello podía sentirse necesario más adelante y le asustaba.

"Esto no parece un polvo", pensaron ambos casi simultáneamente.

El rubio no queriendo separarse de esa mano que acariciaba su cabello y su nuca, apoyó los codos en la alfombra y comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro del chico, primero con suavidad para que terminara de acostumbrarse, luego con más decisión al darse cuenta que el moreno estaba ya gimiendo bajo él.

- Draco… –la voz necesitada del moreno hizo que se encendiera aun más, levantó el rostro y atrapó los labios carnosos con los suyos en un beso casi desesperado, confundido hasta el fondo de su alma.

El moreno recibió el beso con la misma intensidad que el chico sobre él se lo estaba dando, sin dejar de aprisionar esa nuca y de enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, las embestidas aumentaron gradualmente de intensidad haciendo que los dos gimieran profundamente.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más, deslizó su mano hasta la erección del chico acariciándola al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que le miraban sin apartarse.

Sintió el cuerpo del chico agitarse bajo el suyo y su mano y sus estómagos húmedos por la semilla del moreno, las suaves contracciones de la apretada entrada sobre su propia erección hicieron que su orgasmo se disparara rápidamente, con un par de certeras embestidas se dejó ir dentro del chico, terminando recostado totalmente sobre el moreno, recibiendo caricias suaves sobre su espalda.

- Fabuloso –escuchó decir al moreno, mientras otra mano volaba hacia su nuca, se quedó allí quieto hasta que su erección se deslizó fuera del cuerpo del chico, aun así no se movió –Tal vez esto sea apresurado, pero… ¿Te gustaría que quedáramos otra vez?

El rubio tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a rodar hacia un lado y se pasó una mano por el ahora húmedo cabello.

- Creí que me habías invitado a almorzar mañana –dijo volteando a ver el rostro del chico que se iluminó con una juguetona sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, pero esa te la debo por haberme recogido en Navidad, hablaba de salir otra vez, ya sabes, a cenar, bailar, pasear y esas cosas.

- Si es que mañana no te tiras de algún edificio por haberte acotado conmigo estaría bien… cenar, pasear y esas cosas –sonrió el rubio.

- ¿Arrepentido? –preguntó inseguro el moreno.

- No, sí tú no lo estás –contestó el rubio, tomando su varita y lanzando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y avivando el fuego de la chimenea.

Las campanadas empezaron a sonar una a una, Draco descorchó el champagne y sirvió dos copas alargándole una al moreno, cuando la última campana sonaba Draco murmuró.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry.

- Feliz Navidad, Dragón – susurró el otro inclinándose hacia el rubio para darle un beso suave en los labios.

* * *

_**He regresado un ratito para darles mi REGALO DE NAVIDAD o mejor dicho el regalo de Belatrix_2009 que muy amablemente ella permite que las publique aquí para disfrute de todos nosotros :) y a la vez quiero invitarlos al Evento de Navidad que se realizará en el Foro del Dragón y donde nuestra adorada autora está preparando una historia especial para estas fechas, así que los espero por allá :) la dirección la pueden encontrar al inicio de esta historia.**_

_**Besos a todos y Feliz Navidad**_

_**PD: Si puedo les traigo una historia nueva, pero no prometo nada, porque como todos saben ando como loca con mi tesis :(**_


End file.
